1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded or decoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. Macroblocks are sequentially encoded or decoded, and prediction encoding or decoding that refers to nearby information is widely used.